The deleted scene
by Advazzz
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened between Belle and the Prince right after their first kiss?


**I don't own "Beauty and the beast" butttt I always wondered what happened between Belle and the prince until the scene they met everybody down the castle.**

 _Silence._

 _Belle was gazing into his blue eyes, smiling in recognition, they met for their first kiss._

Their first kiss was so gentle and so fragile but it meant so much for the both of them. Although they didn't want this kiss to end, slowly as one minded they slowed the rhythm… enjoying the lasts sparkles that flashed between them. When they finally disconnected from each other their eyes slowly opened together and they shared a shy smile of happiness.

Suddenly, the prince realized his hands were on Belle's waist. He didn't want to disrespect her, so he quickly pulled his hands back. Ashamed, he couldn't look at her face, he was embarrassed. He tried to apologize and started saying "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" but before he could finish his sentence, Belle's jumped at him and circled his neck with her hands, to his pleasant surprise.

The prince's arms traced back to Belle's petite body and little by little he started tightening himself around her, gripping her, sensing her smell, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Belle tightened her gentle hands too, she didn't want to let him go, nor to lose him again.

After a few moments, Belle felt her legs started shaking. It was truly too much for her and in such short time. But she didn't want this moment to end. She shifted her hands towards prince's shoulders and he slowly moved his hands towards her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, he also sensed her weakness. Although he knew she was an amazing and fearless girl, he tried to provide her comfort and strength with his eyes. He looked straight into her eyes, smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. It was a single long kiss that made her close her eyes to enjoy his tenderness. Once his ocean blue eyes met hers again, he laid his hands on hers.

"I love you, too." He said without hesitation.

Belle's looked surprised. _Too?_

"Belle, you have no idea how much I dream of this moment, to be able to hold you in my arms, to share with you the feeling I have for you, but at the same time I was afraid from your reaction, especially because of my…my previous look.".

Belle smiled back to his beautiful confession, she still couldn't believe what just happened. She tried to rearrange her thoughts, she wanted to ask him so many questions. The most important thing that she couldn't forget was the moment she thought she had lost him forever.

While looking straight at his beautiful blue and well known eyes, Belle asked him "Did you had to …to die to break the curse?"

After hearing her wondering question, he moved his gaze to her background. The prince was pressing his lips against each other, trying to find the right words to say. He was ashamed of the way he behaved years ago. He was ashamed of how spoiled he was, he used to chase only the beauty and the rich things in life. But he also knew he loved the woman in front of him, the woman who taught him that the outside look doesn't count that what's inside matter. When he felt he was ready to tell her the truth, he looked back at her waiting eyes, saying "No," The prince took a big breath and continued "Years before I met you, I was an odious person, I treated people like they didn't deserve…my behavior was horrible and that's why I was cursed by the enchantress." Belle was listening carefully, she couldn't believe the man in front of her was the same person he was just describing.

"She transformed me into this creature I was when I met you. She said that the curse will be broken if I earn true love and beloved in return."

Now belle turned her look away trying to hold her bursting emotions. The prince gently placed his hand on her chin, trying to gain her attention once again. When their eyes met, he said to her with virtue "I love you, ma Belle".

Belle's blushed, her eyes were becoming wet, it's all seemed so unreal.

The princes looked deep into her eyes and then at her lips. Slowly he closed the distance between them and just before his lips met hers, he whispered "I love you" and then finally, they found each other lips.

This time the kiss was full of passion, of longing, of fear as a result of what have happened, two souls who loved each other above all the covers.

Outside the castle the sounds of the people they knew became louder and louder what made them smiles on each other lips. But Chip scream when he saw his father, was the one who made them stop, and giggle from happiness.

"Come…" He took Belle's hand in his "I can't wait to see how everything went back to its place, can't wait to introduce you to the real people behind the voices you already know".

"Wait!" she pulled his hand back to her direction. The prince looked at her in wonder.

"You never told me your name." Belle said biting her lip.

He smiled at her, turned to her, and said "It's Adam, Prince Adam," he bent to her and kissed her hand, "at your service, _my love_." He said while looking at her, with his smiling eyes.

She smiled mischievously "Adam…" she played his name on her lips, "I like that name".

And with that she took his hand back and they went down the stairs.

 ** _Thanks for reading, please review if you like it… :)_**


End file.
